one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jon Talbain vs. Etrigan
The Round of 64 continues with Jon Talbain of Darkstalkers (nominated by TheOneLegend) fights Etrigan of DC Comics (nominated by J)! Who will advance to Round Two? Capcom's Werewolf or The Demon of DC? Introduction ???: Well I think these should be perfect. A mysterious voice can be heard through the room with a monitor with several screens. Each screen showcased a different character from different dimensions of fiction. Whether they were training, exploring or just meeting with friends. ???: They shall be perfect tools. Sixty-four shall enter but only one will come on top. Their reward shall be wonderful. Just wonderful! The mysterious voice starts to laugh maniacally as he presses buttons and one by one the red portals start to appear. In the Hellstorm Lord Raptor and Jon Talbain were fighting against each other for the rest until the night comes along Jon: You seen worst Raptor but I will win this match no matter what I came through. Lord Raptor: As you wish. I still have a guitar! Jon: Oh you will see? Lord Raptor: Bring it on Jon! I am going to end it quickly! Jon: Let's get a move on! The red rift opens fast starting to suck Jon Talbain for the massive sucking mode it will take quickly to open up. Jon: Hey! What's happening! Lord Raptor: Grab on! Jon! Jon: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! The red rift end it to be closed. Lord Raptor: Oh no. Jon he's gone. Etrigan the Demon was scouting Gotham City at night for any scum that wanted to play Magician. Etrigan: Fools. Thinking that they can go about thier whims with magic. His mid-air flight in the night sky was cut short when a red rift opened up and sucked him, before he could even respond. Jon Talbain manages to land on a bright light and rolled towards the edge. Jon: Ugh, huh where am I. ???: So you're here right. Jon turns around and sees a girl with black hair and shows up for the moment peace of time for the best. Jon: Well maybe. But wait! I seen you worse! ???: Kidding, My name's Blake and what's your name. Jon: I am Jon Talbain. Blake: So Jon Talbain this is your furry piece when does it happens. Jon: Well I had a fight with Lord Raptor! And I had with at the Hellstorm. ???: YOU ALL ARE IN MY WORLD HAHAHAHAHA!!!! AND YOU LOVELY LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WILL ALL FIGHT FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT!!!! Jon: Oh well. Blake I would happy for you. Blake: You too Jon but I gotta go? Jon: Well we meet each other again. Blake: Okay promise is a promise, Jon. And remember take your time! They both teleported away. Jon Talbain is walking through a wasteland until he spots a demon creature with an obscure sword. Jon Talbain thought that he was another Darkstalker and charged at him. Jon: Only those with fangs should survive! I’ll rip you to shreds with my rage! Etrigan: You’re not making a great impression right now! Etrigan runs at Jon while he gets his sword as they charge at each other. HEAVEN OR HELL!!! FIGHT!!! Melee (Cue For The Wasteland) 60 Jon Talbain then charges and attempts to claw at Etrigan, who barely ducks his head to the side. The demon then runs at Talbain. Etrigan: Please tell me that is not your best! Talbain and Etrigan are in close-quarter combat with each other. Both were exchanging powerful punches. However a kick to Etrigan’s chest sends him back. 54 Etrigan was quick to recover and slashes the werewolf in the face. The demon continues to slash him twice at Jon’s legs, crippling him, and kicks his face, sending him flying. 50 Jon Talbain slams into him, slashing away at his upper chest. Talbain then begins to nunchuck Etrigan in the face, leaving behind a distinct mark. He soon kicked the demon in the face and sent him flying. Etrigan slashes at Talbain again, but counter the slash. 42 Etrigan: How about this! Etrigan throws a red ball of energy at Talbain, and it impales him through the skull and out the back of his head. Talbain is helpless as Etrigan smashes him around before he whips him into the air, leaps up, and smashes him down into the ground. The demon then duplicates, and his clone flies down from the sky. Talbain dodges and retreats. 35 The two ran and ram into each other on their foot creating sparks from the friction. Angling to the side, they each shoot off in opposite directions. Right before they crash, they leap from at each other and their fists meet in the air, causing a shockwave. 29 The dust settles, and the two are going at it strong, punching and kicking each other. Talbain manages to rip the clone into two with his claws and throw him into the demon, where the Etrigan picks up a his sword and blasts at Jon. The werewolf burns destroys the projectiles, but Etrigan ambushes him from behind, punching him with undead zombies and demons into Taliban's face. 22 With two claws held high, Jon Talbain spins them like bandsaw until they reach a speed resembling helicopter blades, and slashes the demons and undead. Smirking, Etrigan stomps and sends energy balls at the claws. The two eye each other for one last assault, and more determined than ever. 16 Both swing with tremendous force, into their next attacks. The two beasts clash against each other, creating sparks whenever their weapons clash and causing the surrounding flames to burn with even greater intensity. Finally, each fighter grabs the other in their free hand. They tackle each other, trying to shake them out of the other’s grasp. Stretching his arms outwards, Etrigan yanks Talbain in. With a flick of one wrist, he grabs his sword and slices, making the werewolf loose his right arm. He then yells in pain as the demon readies for his final blow 1 Etrigan: Take this! He slashes Jon Talbain point blank in the face, causing an explosion and sent the werewolf towards a rock. K.O. Etrigan the scythed his sword and was able to find a horse. As soon as he got on he left, leaving only carnage behind of the fight. Results ???: I heard you were good, but Damn! That was great. You are truly a being to be wrecking with. This melee's winner is Etrigan. (Cue Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Dante) Winning Combatant Jon Talbain: 1 Etrigan: 9 Etrigan Advances to the Round of 32!! Information For other tournament matchups, click here!! Also check out my friends TheOneLegend's Outsiders Tournament, click here!!Category:Non-Human vs Non Human themed One Minute Melees Category:Creatures themed One Minute Melee Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:The Master of Puppets Tournament Category:John1Thousand Category:Males Category:Fighters with Superhuman strength Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees